


Someday

by avxry



Series: the first kiss series [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Super short and simple, Thomas is the president, happy ish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: Thomas Jefferson calls James Madison into his office. aka tjeffs has feelings





	

Thomas sits at his desk. He taps his foot anxiously, glancing at his paperwork and at the door, back and forth, back and forth. It is the middle of the night, and he's still coming to terms with his new job as leader of his nation. He is a wreck, he knows what he's doing but it feels as if he doesn't, it's only been a week and he's overwhelmed (that's not to say he doesn't love it, this is his country and he would have it no other way).

Finally, there is a knock at the door.

"Mr. President?" a voice asks through the opening of the door.

"Madison, please," Thomas says, rising from his chair, "you may address me as you always have." He dries his palms on his pants as Madison enters the room, shuts the door, and flashes Thomas that little smile.

"You wanted to see me?" 

"Yes," Thomas nods (why is this so much harder than his campaign?). "I wish to discuss something with you."

"And what is that?" Madison prompts, stepping forward to meet Thomas, who is just a bit taller. Madison doesn't seem nearly as nervous as Thomas is (has he made a mistake, assumed feelings that were never truly present?), which only worsens his state.

Thomas doesn't answer immediately, doesn't know what to say. He didn't really think he'd get this far. 

"I . . ." He stumbles over his words in his mind. Why did he think this was a good idea?

Finally, he says, "I wanted to discuss our partnership."

Madison seems to to deflate. "What about it, sir? Have I done something - "

"No," Thomas says hurriedly. "No, no, I just - Madison, we've been very close comrades for a good while now, and after all this time . . . I seem to have . . . accumulated . . ." 

"Thomas," Madison interrupts. They share a look, and Thomas knows that Madison knows - has known. Madison continues, "You cannot have a scandal, especially not now." 

Thomas clenches his jaw, squares himself off, then sighs heavily and drops onto a couch in the center of the room. He runs a hand through his hair. 

"I know."

Madison takes a moment, then joins Thomas on the sofa, faces him, hesitantly places a hand on Thomas's. 

"Thomas - "

"Please, Madison," Thomas says, "leave me to my suffering." 

Madison chuckles at Thomas's natural flair for the dramatic. "Thomas," he begins again, "I understand. Under different circumstances . . ." Madison shifts to further face Thomas, to make him understand. "Thomas, under different circumstances, I assure you, I would yield no hesitation. But - "

"These are not different circumstances; I know," Thomas nods, clearly frustrated. He rests his forehead on the hand farthest from Madison, trying to hide his face, hoping he can't see his eyes. 

They are quiet. The room is silent and cold. Thomas tries to keep his hands from shaking. Madison takes one of them and gently urges Thomas to turn his head. Their eyes meet. 

"Madison - "

He is cut off by lips on is his, soft but growing urgent, growing impatient, years of sideways glances and silent desire flooding out as they finally collide. Thomas reacts immediately - how long has he waited for this? Too long, too long, not enough time until Madison pulls away reluctantly, eyes still closed, breath still short.

Thomas doesn't say anything. He can't think at all, can't believe that he let so much time pass before doing this, can't believe that it happened at all. 

They stare at each other silently, feeling things that neither knows how to say. Finally, Madison nods microscopically and says, "Someday, Thomas." It's a promise, and Thomas won't forget. 

Madison leaves the room, glancing back momentarily before shutting the door. 

Thomas is oddly satisfied. He smiles. 

Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh thank you for reading this, it's my first thomas/james fic (if I'm being honest I've strayed more into the jamilton trashcan recently...) so I don't know about the characterization but anyway
> 
> This was typed on my phone so typos are inevitable, though I did try
> 
> I managed to write this whole thing without giving Madison any pronouns (I think) mostly because it was in my notebook first and i would never live it down if someone found out 
> 
> thank you for reading, comments give me life, make sure to tell me where I went wrong :):)
> 
> also I put this in a series but I'm not totally sure the series will be continued, I have the idea but not the motivation I'm sorry


End file.
